Sacred Love Unlocked
by ObscureNightmare
Summary: What happens when Hiei and Botan are forced to live together in an apartment? Will Hiei figure out his feelings for Botan...or will she figure them out before him?
1. Bad News For Hiei

**Bad News For Hiei**

**Note to Readers:**

Ok, just so you know, I do not own ANY Yu Yu Hakusho characters. The only things I own that I bought (well, my mom bought) are some Yu Yu Hakusho DVDs, the Yu Yu Hakusho boxed set Dark Tournament: Part 1, a Yu Yu Hakusho calendar, a Hiei action figure, and my Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament ps2 game. But, I bought all of them from a store, well, my mom did

**Bad News Fore Hiei**

Hiei was laying in a tree with his hands behind his head. He had his eyes closed and he was dreaming. Sadly, his dream was ruined by the sound of Botan's voice.

"Hiei, Hiei, wake up Hiei." Botan said as she shook his shoulder

Hiei moaned then opened his eyes. As he opened his eyes, he saw Botan.

"What do you want, Onna?" Hiei asked as he layed in the same position, though his eyes were open.

"Once again, I have a name and it is Botan!" Botan said.

"I know your name, I just felt like calling you Onna."

"Well, anyway. Koenma told me to bring you to his office. He has some news for both of us."

"What will he do if I choose not to go?"

"He will banish you to the human world forever."

"Hn... fine, I will go."

And with all of that persuasion, Botan got Hiei to Spirit World to speak with Koenma.

"Ah, hello Hiei. Hello Botan." Koenma said as he sat at his desk. Koenma was currently in toddler mode.

"Hello Lord Koenma." Botan said as she bowed.

Hiei just looked to his right, then at Koenma. "Hn... I hope you have a good reason for dragging me hear." Hiei said as he put his hands in his pockets

"Ah, Hiei, I do. I bring sad news to you Hiei, and just simple news to you, Botan." Koenma said.

"Oh boy, I'm just jumping with joy." Hiei said sarcastically.

"Oh Hiei, stop it and let Koenma talk." Botan said.

"Thank you Botan. As you both know, there are some strong C class demons that want the files of Spirit World. Well, they have decided to go after Botan to get to the files." Koenma began.

"Ahhh." was all Botan said.

"Well, Botan, you will need a guard, and that is where Hiei comes in. Hiei, you will live with Botan in an apartment in the Human World. Here are the keys." Koenma said while handing both Hiei and Botan a pair of the keys to the apartment.

"You want me to live with her?" Hiei asked as he looked at Botan.

"How can I live with a demon, Koenma?" Botan asked

"Do you have a problem with demons?" Hiei asked.

"Well, not with you, but I do have to admit, it is a bit strange." Botan said.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO, STOP FIGHTING!" Koenma yelled.

Hiei and Botan stopped fighting.

"Now as I was saying. Hiei, you will need to protect Botan, because if those demons get the files... Spirit World could be lost forever." Koenma said.

Hiei and Botan looked at each other, then at Koenma.

"Hn... very well, just as long I don't have to live with her for the rest of my life." Hiei said.

"Yes, same here." Botan said.

"Oh, no need to worry, you will just have to live with each other for a year at the most." Koenma said.

Hiei quickly looked at Koenma, then he walked out of the office.

"Well... thank you I guess." Botan said to Koenma as she walked out of the office. Botan walked faster so she could catch up with Hiei.

"Hey, it won't be that bad." Botan said as she smiled.

"Perhaps for you it won't be that bad, but it isn't that easy to guard someone who always gets themselves in trouble." Hiei said.

"Hey, I take that as an insult."

"That's what it was suppose to be."

"Oh, sometimes I just want to wring your little neck."

"Hn, I would like to see you try."

"Well, I wouldn't be able to keep up with you, plus, what would I do if I were caught by some demons?"

"Escape."

"Hey, it is harder to escape when you aren't good with a sword... or you don't have Spirit Energy."

"There are other ways."

"Well, I don't know them, and right now, I am in no mood to learn them."

"I wasn't going to teach you."

"I wasn't asking you to."

"..." was all Hiei said.

"Oh, and if we are going to be living together, you best cut some sarcasm off... we will have to sorta live like a couple, just so we don't create suspicion."

"Hn... I would not want to even act as if we were a couple."

"Fine, it's your decision."

"Fine, I decide that we just live together, that is all."

"Fine, I can agree with that."

And with that, Hiei and Botan headed back for the Human World.

**Well, I hope you liked it, I know it's not the greatest, but hey, I like the pairing of Hiei and Botan .**

Hiei: "Hn..."

Botan: "Awww... well, at least someone else likes the pairing."

Hiei: "You actually agree to it?"

Botan: "Well... no one has read the rest of the chapters yet, there not even created, but I know what happens."

Hiei: "Hn, and you think I don't?"

Botan: "Ah, well... no."

Hiei: glares at Botan

Botan: "Ok, I guess I knew you that you knew about the rest of the story."

Yuske: "Ha, you two have to live together."

Kuwabara: "Yeah, it must suck to be you two."

Hiei: smacks Kuwabara in the head "At least I don't have a head that is hollow."

Kuwabara: lays on ground in anime style

Yuske: laughs and points at Kuwa

Yukina: "Wow, what happened here?"

Kurama: "Your guess is as good as mine, Yukina."

Botan: "Hiei hit Kuwa in the head because of what he said."

Kurama: "Ah, it was coming for him."

Kuwabara: gets up "Huh, I guess I deserved that, but don't think that will keep me from laughing at you two.

Well, let's just hope Hiei doesn't kill Kuwa before the next chapter hugs Hiei Calm down.


	2. First Day in the Apartment

**First Day In the Apartment**

Botan walked into the apartment first

"Oh, Hiei, isn't it just lovely?" Botan said while setting her bags down.

"Oh yes, it is, Botan, it is." Hiei said sarcastically.

"Hiei, stop being so pessimistic, be optimistic instead."

"Hn, fine."

"Well, if you were a more cheery demon, perhaps you would have more friends."

"Hn, I don't want any friends."

"Well, why don't we become friends?"

"Because I don't want to be friends with you, Onna."

"Oh, I hate it when you call me that."

"Would you prefer me to call you Baka?"

"No."

"Then be quiet."

Hiei walked off to a bedroom that was pretty dark. It had a large bed with black blankets and a black pillow. The walls were a dark red, and the window was covered by two black curtains. The carpeting was black, and there was a lot of space.

"Let me guess, Hiei, you want this room?" Botan asked as she walked in.

"Hn, what do you think?" Hiei replied as he walked into the room.

"Well, I will let you get comfortable."

Hiei just sat down on the bed.

Botan, on the other hand, went into the room across the hall. The walls were white and the bed had light blue covers and a white pillow, it also had a computer, and a window that was covered with two light blue curtains.

"Wow." was all Botan could say.

Hiei flopped backwards and looked at the ceiling. He crossed his arms and thought.

Botan went to the living room and got her bags. She went back to her room and put the bags on the floor beside her bed. She now went to Hiei's room to see what he was doing.

"Well, I can see you are comfortable." Botan said.

Hiei quickly sat up and said, "Hn, yes."

"That's good news, but come with me and explore the rest of the apartment."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I want to take a nap, fighting with you has wasted my energy to talk."

"Huh, well, fine, be that way."

"Fine."

Hiei took his coat off, his boots, and his shirt off and hopped into his bed. He pulled all of the covers back, then he put the covers on him. He rolled to his left so his back was facing the door, and fell asleep.

Botan went out to the kitchen and sat down.

"Wow, he looks good without a shirt on."

Botan looked around then smacked herself in the head.

"_What are you thinking Botan? You can't start falling in love with Hiei!"_ Botan thought to herself.

Botan got up and walked back to her room. She peeked into Hiei's room and saw that he had not moved and inch, so she crept inside. She sat down at the edge of the bed, making sure she still had an easy chance to escape in case he woke up... but he didn't. He just layed there, his eyelids were shut and his face looked as if he had never killed any demons before.

"Awww, he looks so adorable." Botan said quietly.

Hiei moved a bit, but nothing major.

Botan thought it best to leave before Hiei woke up, so she changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

The next morning, Botan woke up and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and stretched, then she heard a noise in the living room. She got up and walked out to see what had caused the noise. There, she found Hiei sitting on the ground in front of the couch.

"Hiei, why are you sitting in front of the couch and not on the couch?" Botan asked while laughing.

"Hn... why do your "couches" have plastic stuff on them?" Hiei asked while standing up.

"You're suppose to take it off, it keeps the couches from getting dusty... it makes them look new when you take the plastic off."

Botan then walked over to the couch and took the plastic off, then walked to the other furniture and took the plastic off them.

"Hn, that is stupid, why didn't you tell me this when we first got here?"

"Well, if you weren't being so stubborn last night and came with me for a look around the apartment, perhaps I would have told you then."

Hiei crossed his arms and looked away. He looked at the couch and jumped on, though bracing him self just in case he slipped off again. He fluffed the one cushion up, then layed down on it.

"Oh boy, let me guess, you're going to take a nap?" Botan asked.

"No, I was going to wait for you to tell me what you want me to do, then I would have disagreed and took a nap." Hiei said.

"Well, you're not going to disagree to this: I want you to come with me and go shopping."

"WHAT! I'M NOT GOING SHOPPING WITH YOU!"

Hiei stood up and glared at Botan.

"Well, we were just going to buy stuff for the apartment, and perhaps buy you some new clothes."

"Ha, I don't need new clothes, I'm fine with the ones I got."

"Well... no you're not. What will you do when you need to wash your clothes? I'm not washing them for you."

Hiei just stared blankly at Botan.

"What, haven't you ever gone shopping?"

"Yes, but only to get the clothes I have now."

"Well, this will be the second time you go shopping, though for more than what you have now."

"Hn, very well, just as long as I don't have to go to a girly shop."

"Oh, don't you dare worry, we won't have to go to any girly shops."

"Good, then I will go."

"Good."

Well, that's all for now, I will update A.S.A.P. please review

Botan: "Yay, I'm glad other people like us paired, Hiei ."

Hiei: "Hn... oh yes, it is just so good."

Kuwabara: "Hahaha."

Yuske: rolls over onto back, then rolls around on the ground "Hahaha."

Yukina: "Oh, come on Hiei, you and Botan make such a nice pair."

Hiei: "..."

Kuwabara: "Oh, Yukina, my love."

Yuske: "What Hiei? Cat got your tongue?"

Hiei: "Hn, no Yuske, but I think and evil cat must have eaten all of your brains out."

Yuske: "Hmm... maybe so, but... that's not cool shrimp."

Hiei: "I AM NOT A SHRIMP!" whacks Yuske in the head.

Yuske: falls to floor

Botan: "Well, Hiei, I guess you solved our Yuske problem."

Hiei: "Hn, I was only trying to solve my problem, but whatever."

Yuske: gets up and rubs head "Ha, thanks for knockin some sense into me."

Hiei: crosses arms


	3. shopping

**Shopping**

(.) Yay, 7 reviews so far I can't wait until I get more... so start reviewing thanks

Hiei looked at Botan as she opened the door to the passenger seat.

"Oh no, I am NOT getting into a car with you driving, Onna." Hiei said while taking a step back.

"Oh, come on, Hiei, I won't drive as fast as I did last time." Botan said while walking to the driver's side.

"Hn, fine."

Hiei got into the car and shut the door, he fastened the seatbelt, and then he braced himself for a very fast ride to the mall.

"Gee, Hiei, you don't need to act that scared." Botan said. She turned the car on and looked at Hiei and saw him flinch a bit.

After Hiei calmed down after about two minutes of driving, he finally relaxed.

"What made you want to go shopping all of a sudden?" Hiei asked while crossing his arms and looked out the window.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could get some stuff for the apartment, and some stuff to keep us busy when we need to stay inside and stuff." Botan replied as she stopped at a red light.

"Hn, those aren't good reasons."

Botan put her foot on the gas and said, "well, what other reasons are there?"

"Well, for one thing, you could have told me you needed to get more... "important" things."

"Like what?"

"Things you women need."

"Oh, Hiei, no, that's not why I wanted to go shopping. I guess the other reason is that I want to spend some more time with you, I mean, we WILL be living together for a year."

"Hn, fine, but don't expect me to pull you along everywhere."

"Ha, no, I was expecting to pull YOU around everywhere."

Hiei just looked out the window and watched everything that they passed.

After about ten minutes of silence, Botan pulled into the parking lot of the mall and parked as close as she could get.

"Well, in we go I guess." Botan said.

Hiei stepped out of the car and looked at the mall, the wind rustled his hair and blue his coat. He walked towards the mall with Botan following behind him.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Botan yelled.

"What is it?" Hiei asked.

"Could ya slow down? I'm sorry I'm not as fast as you."

Hiei slowed his pace down and opened the door for Botan.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman?" Botan said as she stepped in.

"Hn, it's the least I could do to repay you for not driving so fast." Hiei said as he stepped inside the mall.

Hiei looked around at all of the stores he could see. He watched random humans walk by quickly, all of them saying something different.

"Hiei, let's go and buy you some new clothes." Botan said as she pulled Hiei into Hot Topic.

Hiei almost fell over when Botan stopped.

"Hiei, I'm guessing you aren't going to be getting anything, are you? You're going to make me get everything..." Botan stopped as she realized she was talking to herself. She looked over and saw Hiei looking at some pants and a shirt.

"Hn." was all Hiei said.

"Hey, that would look nice on you." Botan said as she looked at the pants and the shirt, then at Hiei.

"Hn, whatever you say."

"Now, Hiei, what size of pants do you wear, and what size of shirt do you wear?"

"Hn, what do you think?" Hiei asked.

"I guess the smallest we can get."

"No really? I never would have guessed."

Botan grabbed the perfect sized shirt. The shirt was black and it had some red and orange flames at the bottom of the sleeves and at the bottom of the shirt. The flames went all around the waist and all around the bottom of the sleeves. The pants were black and a bit baggy with a chain hanging down on each side. There were two chains on each side in the front and in the back.

Botan carried all of Hiei's clothes, then she spotted a cute hat that she liked.

"Oh no, Botan, you aren't getting that." Hiei said.

"And why not?" Botan replied while holding the red hat.

"Because, red doesn't fit you, you are more of a pink person."

"Fine." Botan said while putting the hat back.

Botan got Hiei pants that were like the ones he first got, though one had flames, one had red seams, one had blue flames, and one had a silver dragon going up the right leg. Botan also got Hiei four shirts to match the pants. The one shirt had blue flames on it, one shirt had a red dragon on it that went around the waste and the tail went down the right sleeve, and the other shirt had a silver dragon that was on the back of the shirt. All of the shirts were black.

After they paid for the clothes, Botan pulled Hiei into a furniture store. They walked around and found a cute little chair that was red. Botan sat down on it and found it very comfortable.

"You know, Hiei, it's a good thing that Koenma gave us his credit card." Botan said while getting up.

"Yes." was all Hiei said.

Hiei and Botan decided not to get the chair, but to look for things for their rooms.

"Let's start with your room, Botan." Hiei said.

"Yay, thanks." Botan said as she pulled Hiei to a part of the store with white, blue, pink, yellow, and all of those bright colors in it.

Botan picked up a pillow that was in the shape of a butter fly and put it in a basket she just picked up. The basket could fit about 50 items. Botan picked up some bed sheets that were pink, and she picked up a new pillow. She looked at a very nice painting and decided she would get it. The painting had a pink rose on it. Then, she looked at some desks and book shelves. She looked at the oak ones and found a desk and book shelf she liked. A man that worked at the store walked over.

"Ah, I see you like this piece, would you like me to have it delivered to your home?" the man asked.

"Oh yes, please do." Botan said as she told the man their address.

The man walked away and Botan looked at Hiei.

"Well, now it's time for you." Botan said.

"Oh great, I have been waiting for this moment since the time I got the news that I would be living with you." Hiei said sarcastically.

Both of them walked to a part of the store with black, red, and dark blue things. Hiei looked around, but Botan found everything. She picked up some bed sheets that were black and they had flames on them. She also found a black pillow with flames on them. She found a black pair of bed sheets that had a silver dragon on them, and a black pillow with a silver dragon on it.

"These are a perfect match." Botan said as she took both bed sheets and both pillows.

Then, Hiei looked at a black book shelf.

"I guess you want this too." the same man that came over before said.

"Hn, yes." Hiei said.

"Very well, let me go add that to your list." the man said.

Hiei and Botan paid for everything and left the store.

"I have all the clothes I need, now all we need to go is buy some books to fill those book shelves." Botan said.

"Fine." was all Hiei said.

Hiei and Botan walked into a nearby book store and separated.

Hiei found a book all about dragons and picked it up. He also found a book about how to care for your katana, then he looked at a book about demons. He picked it up and leafed through it, then added it to the pile of books in his arms. He looked at another book about dragons and added it too. He picked up a dragon calendar, and a book about wolves for some reason.

"I think this is enough." Hiei said as he went to find Botan.

Botan picked up some nice books as well. A book on cooking, flowers, cats, dogs, and a calendar that had pictures of birds in it. She also had a book about birds. She looked at Hiei and walked over to him. Both of them walked over to the cash register and set their books down.

"How will you be paying for these?" the lady at the register said.

"Credit card." Botan said while handing the lady the credit card that Koenma gave to her.

"Thank you and have a nice day." the lady said.

Hiei and Botan nodded then left the mall. On the drive back, Hiei and Botan talked.

"Hiei, I never thought in a million years that I would go shopping with you." Botan said.

"Hn, same here, though I never thought I would actually agree to go shopping in the first place." Hiei said.

"Well, I had fun, did you?"

"Yes... I guess."

"The man said that the furniture would be here tonight because they had some already packed from a couple that changed their minds."

"That's fine."

"What's wrong all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired from following you around all day."

"Oh, well, you will feel better in no time."

"Easy for you to say."

Botan didn't reply, but asked, "Hiei, how old are you?"

"Hn, why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, it just dawned on me that I never knew how old you are."

"I don't want to answer that question."

"Oh, come on, you're only what, twenty-two?"

Hiei didn't look at Botan, then said, "no, and stop guessing, you would never guess anyway."

"Ok, I'm sorry, it must be a very touchy subject for you."

"Yes, it's not age that matters anyway."

"True."

Botan parked the car outside of the apartment and picked up the bags with her things in them. Hiei did the same, but only with his bags. He shut the trunk of the car, and walked inside the apartment after Botan.

Hiei went to his room and put his bags down. He put the clothes in the closet, and everything else on the bed.

Botan put all of her things away and went to the living room. She heard Hiei coming down the hall.

"What do you want for dinner, Hiei?" Botan asked while looking into his red eyes.

"I don't care." Hiei said.

"Well, then we're having steak."

"Where did you get any food anyway?"

"Lord Koenma sent it."

"Ok."

Ok, that's it for this chapter, I know the chapters are short, but the next chapter is going to be long, I can't wait to get more reviews, well, review please

Botan: "Shopping was fun."

Hiei: "Maybe for you it was."

Botan: "Oh, come on, you even said it was fun."

Hiei-crosses arms-

Yuske: "I never thought you would agree to go shopping."

Hiei: "Shut up you baka, you haven't even come into the story yet."

Yuske-pouts- "I know, I hope I come in soon."

Kuwabara: "Ha, Yuske, you got called a baka."

Hiei: "Like I haven't called you a baka enough times."

Kuwabara: "Hey, we're all idiots here."

Hiei-sends Kuwabara death glare- "I am not an idiot."

Kuwabara: "Fine, but the rest of us are, and we're proud of it."

Everyone but Kuwabara-glares at Kuwabara-

Kuwabara: "Ok, maybe I'm the only proud one."


	4. Kitchen Disaster

Kitchen Disaster

Well, I'm making my way with the chapters now well, continue to review and you can give me ideas and stuff .

Botan sighed, then went to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the steak, then she went to the freezer and pulled out the corn. She put the corn in a pot and added some water. She opened the steak and put them on a pan and put it in the stove. She threw away the garbage and washed her hands.

"Well, the least you could do is set the table." Botan said.

"Hn, fine." Hiei said.

Hiei looked through every cupboard and drawer and put two plates on the table, each plate had a knife, spoon, and fork beside them. Then he put some paper towels beside each plate.

"When did we get silverware, plates, and napkins?" Hiei asked.

"Koenma." was all Botan said.

Hiei shrugged then stood up and stretched a bit. He then walked to the livingroom and sat down on the chair. He looked around, then looked out the window. He thought about everything for a while.

Botan walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Hn." was all Hiei said.

Hiei got up and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry for more than steak and corn." Hiei said.

Hiei went to the refrigerator and got out some cooking oil and flour. Hiei opened the cooking oil and the flour and put them on the counter. He slipped on some water that came from Botan's hands after she washed them, and he caught himself with his left hand by holding onto the counter. Unfortunately, he knocked over the cooking oil, and it spilled all over him, and he also knocked over the flour, and that poured all over him too. He pouted a bit and just sat there.

Botan walked into the kitchen and put her hand over her mouth. She laughed and looked at Hiei.

"Hiei, what happened?" Botan asked while laughing.

"I was trying to... cook." Hiei said while looking at Botan.

"Here, let me help you." Botan said while helping Hiei up.

"Hn, I'm going to take a shower."

"Well, I will clean up this mess."

"Hn."

Hiei walked off to the bathroom, but first he went to his room and grabbed a black t-shirt that had been in his room.

"Hn, Koenma must have sent some clothes." Hiei said as he grabbed the t-shirt, then he grabbed some black pants then walked to the shower. (I presume you know the rest)

After Botan heard the water in the bathroom go on, she sat down after cleaning and started to look around.

"I can't believe Hiei was actually trying to talk." Botan said while laughing to herself.

After twenty minutes, she heard the water turn off. About five minutes later, she could hear Hiei walking out of the bathroom. She saw him after he turned the corner, but he didn't have a shirt on.

"Hn, what are you looking at?" Hiei asked while putting the t-shirt on the couch.

"Yo... nothing." Botan said while looking away, hoping he didn't know what she was going to say.

"Whatever, when is dinner going to be done?"

"OH MY GOSH! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT!" Botan said.

Botan rushed to the steak and took it out.

"Hn, I never knew steak cooked so fast, and corn thaw so fast."

"Well, Koenma sent this, food in the Spirit World gets prepared and stuff faster."

"Hn, just as long as my stomach gets full, I'm fine."

"Yes, that's good."

Hiei sat down and began to eat after Botan put the food on his plate. Botan did the same after she put everything back.

After Hiei finished, he thanked Botan and went to the couch to get the t-shirt.

"Hn, I guess I won't be needing this." Hiei said as he put it back into his closet. He walked back to the livingroom.

Botan looked at Hiei, then said quietly to herself, "yes, he won't have his shirt on."

"Hn, what did you say, Onna?" Hiei asked while looking at her.

"Oh, nothing."

"You said something, now tell me."

"No, you keep secrets from me."

"Hn, if I tell you a secret, will you tell me a secret?"

"Hmm... I guess so."

"Hn, fine... I'm two hundred and fifty two years old."

"Wow!"

"Hn, what?"

"I only thought you were twenty two! Don't Fire Demons ever age?"

"No, we always look young and we always feel young. I should just say we are always young."

"Well, that's good to hear. Hmm... I like someone right now."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling, you only asked for one secret, and I told you my secret and you told me your secret. A deal is a deal."

"Hn, fine."

"Well, I'm off to bed."

"Same here."

The next day, Botan woke up to feel extra weight at the end of her bed. She sat up and saw Hiei sitting there.

"What do you want?" Botan asked, a bit of shock in her voice.

"I sense another demon near by." Hiei said, his hand on his katana.

"Oh, do you know what level?"

"C class."

"Do you think it's the demons that are after me?"

"It's them, I can sense it."

As soon as Hiei finished, three demons broke through the window. Hiei unsheathed his katana and chopped two of the demons heads' off. He then stabbed the other one in the stomach.

"That is the end of them." Hiei said.

Soon, Koenma appeared.

"Well, Hiei, you ended the problem with the demons, but I still want you to live with Botan. I know the threat is over, but I will at least know where you are whenever I need your help." Koenma said.

"I don't want to live with her." Hiei said.

"Well, I want you to. Whenever you get another case, I will always be able to find you easily, plus, if something happens to you and you are not around the others, then you could die."

"Hn, very well, but just as long as I can go around wherever I wish."

"Yes, what?"

Koenma began talking to the ogre in his office.

"Hiei, some stronger demons are now after Botan, but they are still planning, you still need to live with her after all." Koenma said.

"Hn, more trouble." Hiei said.

Koenma then disappeared.

"Everybody seems to like you, Onna." Hiei said while sitting beside her.

"Ya, I find it a bit... awkward."Botan said.

Hiei left the room.

"It's just a shame that you don't like me." Botan said to herself.

Hiei went to his room and sat down. He let out a deep sigh and thought about Botan for a bit.

"I won't let anything harm you, Onna." Hiei said.

Botan got up and walked to Hiei's room.

"Hiei, I need to confess something." Botan said.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Do you want to know who my crush is?"

"Yes."

"Well... it's you."

Botan quickly looked away.

Hiei's eyes widened, but then they went back to normal.

"Hn." was all Hiei said.

"Don't you care?"

"Yes, I do, Onna."

"Well, do you like me?"

"I cannot answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't"

"Fine, then let me feel... alone."

Botan quickly ran to her room and shut the door.

Hiei felt a bit sad, so he ran to her room. He opened the door and sat down beside her, he put his left arm around her and he rested his head on her shoulder.

Botan looked at Hiei and she rested her head on his.

"I... I..." Hiei stopped and closed his eyes. He put his other arm around her and gave her a hug.

"What is it, Hiei?" Botan asked as she hugged him.

"I do not like to see sadness upon your face."

"I will try not to be sad."

"You can be sad, I just don't want you to be sad for the rest of your life."

"With you around, I could never be sad for that long."

"At least I have a purpose in someone's life."

"You have a purpose in all of our lives. Yuske's, Kuwabara's, Kurama's, Keiko's, Yukina's, Koenma's, and most of all... mine."

"That makes me happy."

Hiei hugged Botan closer to him.

"You are so warm."

"What do you expect, I'm a Fire Demon."

They sat there for a long time until Hiei got up and said, "I am tired, I am going to bed."

"Same here." Botan said.

Hiei left and went to his room. He shut the door and crawled under the covers.

Botan could smell Hiei's scent. It was as sweet as smelling something not of this Earth, something that smelled so good, that only a chosen few could smell it. Botan layed down and fell asleep quickly. She dreamt of Hiei.

Hiei layed awake for a bit, then he finally fell asleep and dreamed of Botan. He could smell her still. She smelled of a sweet flower.

The next morning, Botan woke up and went to Hiei's room. There, she found him asleep still.

Botan walked over to the side of Hiei's bed, the right side to be precise, and she looked at his adorable face.

"Hiei, wake up." Botan said.

Hiei moved a bit, moaned, then said, "why?"

"Because, I figured you might be hungry."

"But I'm not."

"Well, still, the least you could do is get up so I don't feel alone."

"Hn, too bad."

"Well, you need to help me put up the bookshelves, they just came."

"Hn, but after that, I'm going back to bed."

"Fine."

Hiei got out of bed and stretched. He followed Botan out to the living room. Hiei took his bookshelf and easily carried it to his room.

"Hey, Hiei, I'm sorry I'm not a demon or anything... BUT I COULD USE SOME HELP!"

"Hn, just wait there until I come back."

Botan sat there for two minutes when she felt the bookshelf feel lighter, then she didn't feel it at all.

"Well, it took you long enough." Botan said as she followed Hiei to her room.

"Hn, you should be able to carry this." Hiei said as he exited Botan's room.

Botan just shook her head and looked at Hiei.

Hiei walked to his room and got back under the covers and fell asleep.

"I guess I would consider hugging a small bond between me and Hiei." Botan said quietly.

She then walked into Hiei's room and sat down on his bed.

"Hn, what do you want, Onna?" Hiei asked without turning to face her.

"Well, I was wondering if perhaps I could take a nap... with you." Botan replied with a small blush.

"Hn, why on Earth would I let you do that?"

"Because we had a... bond last night."

"You call that a bond? I was just trying to cheer you up."

Botan began to pout when Hiei turned to face her.

"Hn, fine, but you have to stay on that side of the bed, and if I even feel you touch me, I will literally kick you out of the bed."

'Fine, it's a deal."

Hiei didn't reply, but rolled back over onto his left and fell asleep.

Botan got under the covers and rolled onto her left so she could see the back of Hiei. Botan then sighed, and fell asleep.

End of the chapter . well, don't worry, the next chapter WILL be up shortly.

Botan: "That day when I took a nap with you... was the greatest."

Hiei: "Hn, it would have been better if you wouldn't have kicked me..."

Botan; "Please don't finish, I didn't mean to kick you in the back... it's not my fault you were sitting at the end of the bed that I was sleeping on."

Hiei: "Hn... I knew I should have waked you up before I sat there."

Botan: "That would have been a good idea... but where are Kuwabara and the others?"

Hiei: "I had to lock them in one of Koenma's closets, he told me to because they were getting annoying."

Botan-laughs-


	5. Could it Be?

**My Words:**

Wow...I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating...but my Microsoft Word got deleted...so now I promise to SUPER update...heh.

**Chapter 5-Could it Be?**

Hiei fell asleep a few minutes after Botan did. He didn't really know exactly how long he was asleep, but when he wok up, it was night time. He looked over at Botan and smirked, and then he got up and went to the kitchen. When Hiei returned, Botan was still asleep. He laid back down, rolled onto his side so he was facing Botan, and fell asleep.

When Botan awoke, Hiei was still asleep, she was actually amazed by this.

"_But he's always awake way before I am..."_ She thought to herself.

"I'm awake...don't look so startled." Hiei said while looking at Botan.

"Oh...ok, how did you know I was startled?"

"By the look on your face."

"Heh..."

Botan blushed and they both got up.

"That was one long nap." Hiei said while following Botan out the door.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to stay there all night...but I was really tired."Botan replied while leading Hiei to the kitchen.

"Well...that's fine...but I'm going to take a shower now." And with that, Hiei left the kitchen, went to his room to get his clothes (including his coat) and went to the bathroom.

Botan, on the other hand, was making breakfast.

"Well...I hope Hiei likes eggs and bacon." She said while putting the bacon on the stove. She then cracked an egg and made some "dippy" eggs.

Hiei, on the other hand, got out of the shower, dried himself, put his clothes on, and went to the kitchen.

"Something smells nice." He said while sitting down at the table.

"Well, I'm making eggs and bacon, you do like those right?" Botan asked while putting eggs and bacon on his plate, then a few seconds later, she put two pieces of buttered toast on his plate.

"Thanks, onna." Hiei said, he then began to eat.

"No problem..." Botan said while putting the same things on her plate, and she sat down across from Hiei.

"Um...did you have a goodnight's sleep?" Hiei asked while looking at Botan.

"Yes...your bed is quite comfortable...did you sleep well?" Botan said.

"Yes...but I got hungry in the middle of the night so I got up and go some food."

"Oh...that's where you went to, I woke up and you were walking out of the room."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh no, it's fine...I don't mind, really."

Hiei smiled a bit, got up and cleaned his plate off. He then did the same to Botan's plate when she was done.

"Thanks...so...what should we do today?" Botan asked.

"Well...we should go to Reikai so I can figure out how much longer I need to spend with you." Hiei said while leading Botan to his room. He then pulled out some device that Koenma gave him, and he made a portal to Reikai. Hiei lead Botan through the portal, then to Koenma's Office. He knocked three times, then entered.

"Well, hello there, Hiei, Botan...how are you two doing?" Koenma asked while gesturing them to sit down.

"Fine...but I need to ask you something." Hiei replied while sitting down, Botan sat down next to him.

"What is it?"

"How much longer do I have to live with Botan?"

"Well...I'd suppose she's safe now..."

"So I can leave?"

"If you really want to...yes."

And with that, Hiei got up and left the office, followed by Botan.

"Y...you really want to leave?" Botan said while trying to hold back tears.

"Part of me does...and part of me doesn't...can you give me a week to think all of this over?" Hiei asked while walking down the hall.

"I guess..." Botan replied.

"Thanks...I'll come back to you in a week."

Botan nodded and followed Hiei through the portal back to Ningenkai.

Hiei- I still hate Koenma...

Botan- Oh, Hiei...lighten up.

Koenma- I heard that

Hiei- And what are you going to do about it? glares

Koenma- sweatdrop oh nothing waves arms around

Kuwabara- get's out of closet, walks over to Hiei, tries to punch him, but is too slow

Hiei- sigh


	6. What is this Feeling?

**My Words**

Well...like I said...I'm going to do SUPER update...which means I'll be updated often...maybe more than one chapter a day (unless I'm busy)

**Chapter 6-What are These Feelings?**

Hiei went to Makai for the week he had to ponder.

"_What are these feelings...every time I'm with her...all I can do is wish I was with her...I can't take it...but yet I yearn for her love...her acceptance of me..."_ Hiei thought to himself as he walked. For the whole week he had to think...that was all he could think about.

"_I've figured out what to do..."_ He said to himself. And with that...he headed back to Ningenkai.

Botan was in her room...crying.

"W...what will I do without Hiei...I can't stay happy without him." Botan said to herself, her arms wrapped around her knees and her head rested on her knees.

But...what Botan didn't know was that Hiei was standing right outside her door. Hiei opened it quietly and watched Botan's startled look.

"Hello." He said while sitting beside her.

Botan sniffled, "hi."

"Why are you crying over me?"

"Y...you were there for that?"

"Yeah...I was there for the whole thing...but why would you cry over me?"

"B...because when I'm with you...I'm really happy."

"H...honestly?"

"Yes..."

"I feel happy when I'm around you...which is why I came back."

"Really?"

"Yes...which is why I wanted to ask you an important..."

"What's wrong?"

"I've never asked anyone this question before...I've been saving it for someone I hold very dear to my heart."

"Go on."

"Well...I was going to ask you...if you...would...umm...how should I say in a way that you humans understand..."

Botan just watched as Hiei blushed and stumbled over his words.

"Ah...I was wondering if you would...g...go out with...m...me?"

Botan blushed and looked at Hiei...then a smile leaped on her face and she jumped to Hiei and gave him a large hug.

Hiei's eyes opened wide with shock, but he hugged her back.

"Yes...I'd love to...you can't imagine how much I've dreamed of this moment." Botan said while looking at Hiei, his arms were still around her.

"I'm glad to hear that...but there's one problem." Hiei replied.

"What would that be?" Botan said.

"What will Koenma say?"

"That's a good question..."

"Well..." Hiei then had a mischievous look on his face.

"Uh-oh...don't tell me you have some plan up your sleeve?"

"Yes...ya know...Koenma doesn't HAVE to know."

"That's true..."

Both Hiei and Botan smiled as they looked at each other.

To be continued...

**My words again...**

Well...what do you think of it? 6 chapters and it's still not completely over...I'd suppose I could go on with their life together...but I'm open to suggestions?

Hiei- You should go on with our lives

Botan- I agree with Hiei puts arm around Hiei

Me- Ok...ok...but it's not just up to YOU two

Hiei- glares what...I thought you cared what we had to say

Me- Well...I do...but...but...cowers in corner from Hiei's wrath

Botan- Hiei...show some compassion

Hiei- walks back to Botan ok


	7. Modernized

**My Words...**

Sorry if I'm moving things a little fast...I tend to not have that much patience all the time...but I'll try and slow things down and possibly just start a whole new story as a sequel to this one...it'll explain Hiei and Botan's life together.

**Modernized?**

"Umm...Hiei...I was just thinking that maybe we should tell Koenma...what do you think?"Botan said while sitting next to him.

"Well...I don't think he'll approve of this that easily. I personally think he has feelings for you." Hiei replied while looking at Botan.

"I don't care...you're the only person I have feelings for." Botan gave Hiei a little kiss on his cheek.

Hiei looked down and blushed a bit...then he looked up at Botan.

"So...what should we do today?" Botan asked.

"Whatever you want to do." Hiei replied.

"Well...perhaps I should..."modernize" you." if you want me to that is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Get you some clothes that people around here wear."

"But...why? Don't you like what I wear now?"

"It's not that, but you wear the same thing you wear every day...and I want to see you in something different. I can picture you as a Goth...but not too Goth."

"I'd suppose...but I don't want you to go too far."

"Oh...don't worry, I won't."

And with that, Botan grabbed Hiei's arm and took him outside. She then lead him to the mall, which wasn't that far, and she took him inside. There she bought him nice clothes that he would like...she wouldn't torture him and make him look all "preppy".

When they got back, Hiei looked at everything Botan got for him.

"What's this?" He asked as he pulled out a long black coat.

"A new coat...just in case something happens to that one." Botan said while smiling.

"Thanks...but you didn't have to do this." He said while taking everything to his room.

"Umm...just out of curiosity...how old are you?"

"That was random..."

"I know...but I'd like to know this."

"Well..."

"I'd go ask Yukina...but that would ruin the fun of asking you."

Hiei sighed, "twenty-four."

"Wow...that's it? But...you don't look a day over twenty."

"That's how demons are."

"That's cool."

Hiei nodded and they both walked to the living room. Hiei sat down on the couch after Botan did, and he put his arm around her. They both sat there for hours talking and watching T.V. Finally, when it was about midnight, Hiei and Botan went to their rooms.

**To be continued...**

**My words yet again...**

Heh...I just made up a random age for Hiei, please don't complain...no one really does know how old he is, but I really don't care how old Hiei is because he only looks about 20, but I do know that he isn't in his teens.

Hiei- sigh

Botan- I was amazed when I figured that out

Kuwabara- (00)

Yusuke- That's pretty cool I'd suppose...

Kurama- Amazingly...I didn't even know that.

Hiei- I don't tell you guys anything...so leave me alone.

Botan- Oh Hiei, stop being so anti-social.

Hiei- (-.-)

Well...I hope you enjoy...I'm thinking of ending this story soon, then creating a new one as a sequel to this...then I might make some DN Angel fictions or something...or do another HieixBotan fan fiction where Hiei can be rich in Makai and what not...I'll think of something.


	8. Permitted

**My Words...**

Sorry for not updating as planned...I couldn't really think of anything much to add...but now I decided to make a sequel to this about Hiei and Botan's life after this chapter.

**Permitted**

"Hiei...I really think we should tell Koenma...I'd love to keep it a secret, but I want everyone to know that I'm with you and they can't have you." Botan said while kissing Hiei on the cheek.

"I'd like to do the same...but my only fear is that Koenma won't permit us to be together." He said while kissing her back.

"We don't need to worry about that, I'm sure King Enma will allow us, he knows that you're a good demon and will treat me with respect."

"That's true...King Enma does have a much higher rank that Koenma."

"Good, now that we have that cleared up...we better go do it."

Hiei nodded and they both headed towards Reikai. Hiei and Botan both entered Koenma's office while he was doing paper work.

"Ummm...Lord Koenma...can I ask you something?" Botan said while standing in front of Koenma's desk, Hiei just leaned against a wall.

"Yes, what is it that you want?" Koenma said while looking up from behind the paper work.

"I was wondering if you would permit something."

"Well...cough it up, I don't have all day."

"Well...um...I was wondering if you would permit Hiei and I to be...mates."

Koenma's eyes widened the moment she said "mates".

"But...why in Reikai would you want to be his mate, no offense Hiei."

Hiei glared at Koenma from across the room.

"Well...that's not up to me to decide, that's up to my father."

"Ok, thanks."

Botan and Hiei left the room and headed towards King Enma's room. It took them a little while to get there, but when they did...Hiei did the talking instead.

"King Enma...I wish you request something of you." He said while standing in front of King Enma, no fear or any other emotion showed on his face.

"What is it, Hiei?" King Enma asked while looking down at him.

"I was wondering if you would permit Botan and I to be mates."

King Enma paused then said, "will you treat her with respect and always be there for her?"

"Yes...I have no desire to upset her in any way, and I will treat her with all of the respect she deserves...which is a lot."

"Well...that's the only answer I needed...I guess you two can be together. But, if Koenma get's angry, don't mind him...he's wanted to ask Botan out for a while...then he got to know Ayame and asked her out instead."

Hiei bowed and left the room, Botan followed.

"You handled that smoothly." Botan said while clinging onto Hiei's arm.

"What can I say...if you want something done, you'd better get it right the first time." Hiei replied.

And after that, both Hiei and Botan went back to Ningenkai to get some rest.

**My Words Again...**

Well...It's not really all that long...but it's a descent ending to this story. Now I'm going to make a sequel to it sometime.

Hiei- sigh

Botan- Oh, come on Hiei...aren't you glad that we're permitted to be mates?

Kuwabara- (OO)

Yusuke- wow...I never really pictured you two to be together...oh well

Yukina- I'm so happy for you, brother

Me- sigh I wanted to be with him...but you and Botan make a WAAAAAAAY better couple (.)


End file.
